Dancer
by Little Yugi Demon
Summary: Yami has a crush on a boy in his class, but is this inocent boy really as he seems. AU Slash Y/Y Yaoi!
1. Black

AN: Okay this is an idea that has haunted my mind forever. And now I present Dancer!

Dancer

Yami still couldn't remember why he had agreed to meet Joey in this…this slut gathering. Yami pushed his way though the people reaching the table that Joey was sitting at.

"This place is horrible," Yami yelled over the music.

"The place is not the reason I wanted you to come," Joey said. He pointed toward a girl serving drinks behind the bar. "I brought you to check out that boy,"

"That's a boy," Yami said, surprised.

"That's the boy you stare at in school!" Joey replied.

Yami nearly fainted. There was no way that was Yugi, good little Yugi from school; his crush. It couldn't be.

"He goes by Angel," Joey said. "I serious,"

_________________

Yami watched as Yugi headed toward his car and followed him. Yugi walked around to the driver's side and was about to get in when Yami opened the passenger door and got in.

"Get out of my car," Yugi cried.

"No, Angel," Yugi eyes widened.

"Where did you hear that?" Yugi said; he didn't want people to know about his job.

"So how long have you been working at that club?" Yami asked.

"Why do you care?" Yugi asked. "I am not a whore if that's what you think,"

"Well let's review, you work in a club, table dance, get very drunk, and dress as a girl," Yami said.

"That's doesn't prove anything," Yugi said as he got in to the car and started the engine. "Now get out your you are coming with,"

"Well I guess I'm coming with," Yami said.

"Fine,"

Yugi took out a CD and pushed it into the player. Yami's watched Yugi do this and perked when _Hey Baby_ came out of the speakers. Yami smirked.

_________________

Read and Review! Thank You! Tell me if I should continue!


	2. Angel

AN: There are some spoilers on my site for Crafted Love.

Dancer

"So how did you get the name Angel," Yami asked. Yugi was pulling in to his drive way.

"I can show you," Yugi said. Yugi got out of the car and Yami followed.

Yugi opened the door to his house. Yami followed watching Yugi put his backpack down and motion him over. Yugi lightly pulled at his shirt, tugging it over his head. He then turned his back to Yami reviling black angel wing tattoos. They were about 12 centimeters big (five inches). 

"I see," Yami said. Trying to take his eyes off Yugi's bare shoulders.

"Okay, well I have to get dressed for work," Yugi said. "Are you coming?"

"I guess so," Yami replied.

"Okay," Yami notice a dangerous glint in Yugi's eyes. He attenmtped to run, but Yugi grabbed him and pulled him in to his room.

Yugi made Yami sit at his desk while he fish though his closet. "How bout a dress? No. I got it," Yugi pulled out a pair skin tight black pants with a chain belt, a black tank top, and a red see though, long sleeve shirt. "Put this on." Yugi ordered.

Yami eyes widen "Oh no, I am not wearing that," Yami said.

"Do you want the mini skirt instead," Yugi said, giving Yami a look that said 'you are not leaving this room unless you wear it'.

"Oh no, this is fine," Yami said nervously. Yugi smiled and pulled out another outfit for him self.

"You can change in here and I'll go to the bathroom and change," Yugi said, heading out the door.

___________________

"You are going to do what?" Yami nearly yelled.

"I'm going to curl you hair, no big, it will come undone," Yugi said, brush in hand. He had three hours to get Yami's hair down and then curled. Yugi figured it would take longer to get it down than to curl it.

"I don't care you are not curling my hair, correction you are not touching my hair," Yami said.

"Well if you want people to recognize you it's not my concern." Yugi said, setting the brush down.

Yami glared at the wall while Yugi reclaimed his brush. Yugi circled Yami trying to find a place to start. Choosing to start at his bangs and work around, he took hold of Yami's bangs and began to brush. 

Yami winced as Yugi hit a tangle, the first of many.

___________________

Read and Review! Short Yes I know! What do you think?!???


End file.
